Every Hero has to Die
by nonnahs11
Summary: Ikarishipping with hints of other shippings. Dawn and Paul have been travelling with eachother for a while but what happens when Paul hurts Dawns feelings. Reviews needed includes anomonouse
1. Arguements

**Hello readers, sorry if your not so keen on my 1****st**** story. If there are any problems with my stories, please review to tell me these problems. **

**Right, this is my second story, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any Pokemon characters or Pokemon at all.**

**Warning - Slight OOC Paul, I guess and very boring start**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Every Hero has got to Die!

_(Normal POV)_

It has been a about one year since Dawn and Paul have started travelling one and other. Dawn is right know playing with her Skitty while Paul is training his newly evolved Electabuzz. Of course, Dawn and Paul still have lots of things they don't agree on.

_(Paul's POV)_

"Hmph, that was the most pathetic thunder punch I have ever seen!" I yelled at my Electabuzz. Behind me, Dawn was sitting on a log, petting her Skitty whilst watching me train.

"It wasn't bad, Paul." she said, rolling her cerulean eyes, "in fact, I'd say it was strong, it's gotten a whole lot better since it's evolved."

"Yeah, well it was really weak then and know it's just weak!"

"It was never weak, just because _you_ want it to have more power than it already has!" She shouted her eyes furrowing slightly.

"How would you know about power, if you have only known weakness and how to bore people in your _contests_!" I growled, saying 'contests' in a mocking voice. I had only just realised what I said to Dawn but it was to late to apologise to her because she had all ready ran out into the forest and away from me and my Pokemon. Even forgetting her own Pokemon.

"OH GOD, what _have_ I done!" I thought out loud, punching a nearby tree trunk in my angst. "I have got to go find her before she gets herself hurt!"

_(Dawn's POV)_

How dare he say that to me. _"How would you know about power, if you have only known weakness and how to bore people in your contests!" _How can he be so cold hearted… I might not be as strong as him, but at least I'm trying my hardest. I continued to run till my lungs felt like they were about to explode and as I stopped and looked around, I found myself in the middle of nowhere. A distant, strong smell filled the air… and it wasn't very nice…

_End of Chapter_

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry the Chapter is so short, I can't think of anything else to write without wrecking my plan of the story so I am honestly sorry. Please review what I have written and I will update as soon as the next chapter is written. See ya n_n**


	2. The Unexpected Twist

**Okay… this is chapter 2. Please enjoy what I have written.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything but the shirt on my back… and in my room.**

**Warning - Unrealism. Short chapter… I **_**think**_**. EVIL OOC KENNY ALERT**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_(Paul's POV)_

It had been a couple of hours since Dawn ran away. She didn't take her Pokemon or even her Poke-Nav so I couldn't track her down using that. There is only one way to find her now…

"Honchcrow, stand by!" I commanded, "look for Dawn". Was all I said, following the white crow as it flew.

_(Dawn's POV)_

I was really beginning to miss Paul. This is like, the first time I have been alone since I left Ash and Brock. I just continued walking, one thought ringing in my mind. _What if I never see Paul again._ That thought made me want to burst into tears. Even after what he said to me, I am still head over heels in love with him.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, fear freezing me to the spot. I felt as if I was being watched.

"H-hello… is a-anyone t-there. I-if there is… t-then come on o-out!" I cried out, trying to sound more confident then I really was, but I failed miserably. Being outside… alone somewhere… really gets to me. I began to run back the way I came, or at least… I think I came that way. Where ever I was going, I just continued to run , hoping to get out of this place and back to Paul.

_(Paul's POV)_

"GOD… WHERE IS SHE!!!" I screamed up to the sky angrily, making a flock of Pidgey flee out of the trees. I as I continued to seek out where _my_ troublesome girl is, my Honchcrow began to squawk wildly as if trying to tell me something so I began to sprint towards where it's line of sight was.

_(Dawn's POV)_

I was basically running mindlessly. Everything looked the same, a wasteland.

"What's wrong dear, you missed me!" I swivelled around… eyes widening at the voice.

"K-KENNY!?!?" I screeched in shock.

_(Kenny's POV)_

_Sorry DD… if I can't have you no one can!_ I chuckled mentally, hiding a Pistol gun behind my back.

"Yes… it's me… why do you sound so shocked, _DD_?" I said the name mockingly, smirking as I saw her eye twitch slightly.

"Oh, well, it's just I haven't seen you for a long time… that's all." She whispered looking at me, "anyway… what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Looking for you" I smirked, an evil glint sparkling in my eyes as I pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Dawn.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**ACK, Sorry, it's another short chapter… as I said, I am keeping to the Plan that I had written. I apologise Kenny fans but I made him evil because I thought it would add more to the Drama. Please review and tell me the ups and downs of my story n_n**


	3. No Regrets

**Chapter 3 is here… OH and in chapter 2 I forgot to thank my lovely reviewers for there lovely reviews on chapter 1. THANK YOU. **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT own POKEMON what… so… EVER!!**

**Warning - Sad Chapter in my opinion *sniff*… it might not be for you though + OOC Paul -_-**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_(Dawn's POV)_

My eyes widened in pure shock as Kenny pointed the gun at me, but I couldn't move… I knew that if I did then, he would kill me. This is **NOT** the Kenny that was my best friend in kindergarten, he was blinded with jealousy. I have always been able to tell that he has had feelings for me but… I just didn't want to tell him in case I embarrass him.

"If I can't have you, DD… than no one can!" he said coldly, looking into the sight of the gun, ready to shoot. I closed my eyes, awaiting my death…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… I heard the gun shoot… and a thump on the ground… but no pain. I wondered if he had killed himself or if my death was so fast… I didn't feel it. That last one was definitely not true because… I was breathing. I opened one eye to see Kenny getting attacked by a… TORTERRA. As I looked down, my eyes tripled in size, my voice caught in my throat and my heart felt as if it had stopped. Paul was lying there… breathing heavily as his blood stained his jacket and cargo pants.

"P-P-P-PAUL!?" I cried not being able to believe my eyes as I dropped down to my knees, rocking his head in my arms. " I'm s-so s-sorry for r-running a-away, p-please don't d-die" I sobbed softly. He weakly lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I paid no mind to Paul's Pokemon behind me, chasing a bruised Kenny away from us… only to the love of my life who was slipping out of my life.

"D-don't w-worry a-about it… I'm s-sorry for h-hurting y-your feelings." He choked, "a-and I'm s-sorry about h-how your f-feeling r-right k-know… a-at l-least your s-still a-alive… I l-love y-yo…u" Paul was beginning to have trouble talking because of his lack of oxygen.

"I l-love y-you too… p-please… s-stay a-alive" I whimpered, "Honchcrow…can y-you go g-get o-officer Jenny and n-nurse Joy for h-help!" As the bird flew hurriedly back to civilisation, I heard Paul whisper something strained… but I just about made it out.

"I w-won't make I-it… Dawn… I-I'm sorry… b-but I w-will… j-just b-bleed to death."

"N-no! I w-won't l-let you" I sobbed heavily. Paul smiled slightly.

"I h-have n-no… r-regrets." he said before falling limp in my arms. His eyes were dull and lifeless. couldn't stop crying, Paul had stopped breathing. I heard wings flapping and two pairs of footsteps behind me. Behind me… I saw officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Looking at me apologetically.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**I aimed for a sad chapter but I don't know if I have succeeded… Please review. Sorry also about another very short chapter… but this is going to be a short story… unlike the first. Anyway… I hope you have enjoyed the story I have written so far… I will update ASAP.**


	4. Speaking Properly

**Sorry for the long wait… but chapter 4 is here. This hole story is going to be short compared to my first as I cant think of very much. My inspiration is very low. T_T.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any anime products that I would ever write for!!!**

**WARNING - I don't know the reactions of the characters when it comes to death. Slight OOC and there is going to be more than Ikarishipping in this chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_(Dawn's POV)_

It had been three days since Paul's passing… three days since I saw his teasing smirk and midnight black eyes that I could drown in. I had never been alone in my entire life. I couldn't go back to Ash and Brock because I am and always will be loyal to Paul. I am a swan, I will only have one mate… okay boyfriend. I haven't got that far with him. I pulled a weird face at my thoughts at that moment.

I was standing out in a graveyard, surrounded with people who were utterly silent. The only thing you could hear was the spitting rain hitting the gravestones around us. I was around the front, on my left was Reggie who has tears in his eyes but they didn't fall, he was holding Maylene's hand. The two had got together soon after Paul's gym battle as she needed the support. Maylene had tears in her eyes also. The pair were muttering to each other barley audible but I could make out there words.

"I don't mind what he said… I just feel sorry for everyone… especially you and Dawn." I could hear Maylene whimper. Reggie nodded slightly in response, to depressed to speak. Behind me was Ash, his girlfriend Misty and Brock. Ash looked mostly sad but had sources of bitterness on his pale face, Maybe because he had never beaten Paul and he was desperate to do so. Misty had her arm slunk around his neck and Brock was staring mindlessly at the gravestone.

Many thoughts ran through my mind as I knelt down holding probably one of Paul's most prized possessions… his gym badges. As I put the container down, under a prune coloured handkerchief as to not get them dirty. I remembered the first time I had spoken properly to Paul.

_Flashback…_

_Paul had only just beaten Roark at the gym and Ash was getting rather annoyed with him. So before it got out of hand, I slid in between… not knowing what I was getting myself into._

"_ALRIGHT, TIME OUT. You've battled Ash once, why not stay and watch?" God he looked really hot from where I was standing. In response, he just "Hmph"ed._

"_W-what's wrong" I couldn't help asking._

"_What's wrong… who are you?" At that moment, I felt something click and before I could stop myself, I was trying to slap and scratch anything I could get my hands on. He didn't even flinch at my explosion. Brock had to hold me back and stop me from brutally injuring him while he just walked away from me. I knew that if Brock hadn't stopped me, I would of regretted it later._

_End of flashback. _

By now everyone had left me while I was still kneeling on the floor… failing to notice the streams of tears falling down my face. I could of swore I saw a slight silhouette of Paul floating near above the tombstone but it soon disintegrated.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**As I said, sorry I haven't updated for a while and for the short chapter.**

**Please review it and sorry there isn't much to it. It is monstrously boring. T_T**


	5. Every Hero has to Die

Hello. Some of you might of thought that chapter 4 was the last chapter but… this one is. Sorry if you guys think this is boring. It isn't my best work but nor is it my worst! Anyway on with the chapter…

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon… only in my dreams (anime is awesome isn't it) n_n

WARNING - May be a bit sad yet happy… okay more like cheesy and corny. Oh well… n_n

OH and this is going to be the shortest chapter EVER… sorry.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

**I had kept my promise of being a swan. I haven't had another boyfriend since Paul. I have spent 50 long, painful years alone, only dreaming about my true love. As I continued to think about the love of my life, I didn't notice the tears falling effortlessly down my pale, wrinkly cheeks, and my heart rate speed up dramatically.**

**I was suddenly beginning to feel very weak, the birds chirping outside my window was seemingly fading away into the distance as I couldn't hear them anymore. I closed my eyes, trying to fight away the unbearable burning feeling in my chest.**

_**(Normal POV)**_

**Dawn lay there, breath becoming raspy and painful.**

"**P-Paul" She murmured, barely audible as she felt herself slipping away. She could of sworn that she saw something in the distance. **_**A light**_**, she thought.**

"**Go to the light… Dawn" She heard a soft, familiar voice call to her. Although she had her eyes closed, she could see a crowd of people in her mind. Her mom, dad caught her eye, but someone **_**really**_** caught her eye. Paul was standing there, smirking his amazing smirk, holding out a hand for her to take. She was soon engulfed by a lot of glittery light than… darkness.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Heaven… that is what Dawn felt at that very moment of being able to touch her true love for the time in half a century, and that is where she lives, and still lives today… and Ash's great grandchildren are still talking about there heroic behaviour today.**_

_**End of Story**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________**_

**Sorry about the short boring chapter. That is the hole story finished and I am proud of it… Even if it's short. Anyway… PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW. I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY RUBBISHY IMAGINATION n_n**


End file.
